<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rebels by CillianChamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133954">The Rebels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp'>CillianChamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorcan, Max and Dawn Darcy, along with Jake, Kyle, Anya, and Lorcan and Jake's daughter Ellie, have been transported to Equestria, where they reunite with Sonic the Hedgehog. The Mane 6, CMC, Spike, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence discovers that Everypony in Equestria have gone missing.</p><p>Now the Rebels team up with them to find a clue in Manehatten's new Super Mall in order find out about their friends' disappearance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Depression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="bbcode-center">
  <p>
    <em>Chapter One: Depression</em>
  </p>
</div><p>All right, so, I’m Lorcan. Lorcan Darcy. I’m sixteen-years-old, well almost seventeen in a few months. I'm lying here in my bed, and I can't get to sleep. I've been thinking about stuff- too much stuff. I've been thinking about it for a while, now, and I guess it's kind of getting to me.</p><p>Well... wait. I guess I should have started this story earlier, like when I first started thinking about the stuff, right? Yeah, I never was good at telling stories. Okay, forget about my bed. I'm at the hospital, and my little brother and sister are with me. When the Doctor says...</p><p>...No, wait. I was kind of thinking about it then, too, wasn't I? All right, so it's further back than that, and I don't really remember when. Anyway, one day or another, I just kind of started to think about... well... about what happened to me. My friends just betrayed me and my best friend tossed me into the acid. I mean, not really about us personally, but more like... I think they hated me for something, if they were still my friends; they would stay right by my side. Weird, right?</p><p>After all it’s already been five years after Laura-Belle died and my parents’ divorce because of my mom helped a mysterious cult drown her to death. My boyfriend Jake already cares about me and he’s the father of my child. My dad and my step-mom do know that I’m bisexual and they are fully supportive of me because they are care deeply about me.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I was nine years old and I used to be an adventurous thrill seeking kid. I found life boring and was always looking for something that would kill my boredom. I used to hang out with Emily Jones and Molly Mayne and do "tests of courage", such as jumping off different bridges or other dangerous things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One day, after jumping off a bridge, my shoes were missing. Emily found a fat kid who wore the shoes similar to mine, who also attended a cram school, and reported on him. We made plans as if we were on a mission and called out the kid. I punched the kid and cheerfully shouted after defeating him. Going back home, Mikey, who is my twin sister's boyfriend turned out to be the fat kid's older brother and he was given a solar plexus. I ended up beaten but I didn't mind since I believed that I had successfully won over boredom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As time went by, my friends decided to stop their "tests of courage" and think maturely. Alone, I thought I needed to do something to not let myself lose against boredom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After Elizabeth transferred to my class and I learned of her disability, I thought that she was weird, and found another way to win over my boredom: by picking on Elizabeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought Elizabeth was a burden to the class as they made extra efforts to keep Elizabeth aware of this. One day, I wrote insults to Elizabeth after the class lost in the choral contest. I erased the writings after showing it to Elizabeth, pretending that I cared. Thinking that she would get mad or cry, she thanked me and my friends instead. I then became curious of Elizabeth's reactions to every prank I did, which quickly turned into bullying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Principal later discussed the matter with my class when Elizabeth lost or broke eight of her hearing aids in five months that cost $3,500. He made a deal of letting the school handle the matter if someone voluntarily takes the blame or lets the police investigate. I was going to raise my hand, my teacher pointed me out and asked for the class' idea about her. Even though everyone enjoyed my pranks, they talked as if they were not involved or tried to stop me from doing it. In the end, I took the blame and I was then the one bullied by everyone in my class instead. My teacher never believed me when I reported the incidents, as he thought she was lying. Instead of helping me, he told me that what she did was returning back to me. Feeling the pain from getting bullied, I wondered how Elizabeth thought about me, wondering if she hated me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One day, I decided to find out the person behind my missing slippers alone. I first thought Elizabeth was the culprit after seeing her arrive early to school but it turned out that she takes care of the flowers. I saw her my wiping a desk full of insults and wondered if she was still being bullied. I returned to my hiding spot and found out that my old friends Emily and Molly were responsible for my missing slippers and fought with them. I ended up beaten, left lying on the ground. Elizabeth wiped my face in an effort to help, surprising me. I shouted out how I hated her. We fought each other, (This caused Elizabeth to transfer to a different school.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next day, I realised Elizabeth was not wiping the insults off of her own desk but instead she was wiping mine. From that morning forward, I saw my desk full of insults which lasted until graduation day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the opening ceremony, Emily told everyone in my class about me being a bully and how she forced a girl to transfer to a different school during their grade school. Some girls asked me about it, which I replied honestly. I lost my friends and became hated and isolated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One day I went to the book store alone to buy a limited edition book. I was nervous at first but got my confidence after managing to buy one. I encountered Emily and her friends and assumed that I could have fun together with them again. But instead, I was ignored and they decided to hate whatever I liked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sometimes when I’m asleep, I have this weird dream about an alternate world that needs to be saved. I’ve heard some many voices that say…</em>
</p><p>“Help! Help!”</p><p>When I woke up, I was in my bedroom. I checked the time on my phone and it’s actually 10:00am on a Monday morning, I couldn’t go to school for a while because of what happened to my face.</p><p>My entire family and their old friends from New York have gathered around for a barbeque to support me. I can’t go downstairs because… I’m scared, alright? I’m scared to show my face. The only thing I care about is Ellie, my sweet baby girl who I incredibly love. I hold her up and we lay down on my bed to cuddle. I really love my daughter so much; she is the best thing in the world to me and Jake. My younger siblings walked in, their names are Max and Dawn.</p><p>Max is my fourteen-year-old brother who loves playing sports, video games and remixing music, and Dawn is my seven-year-old sister who is a talented scientist. She loves to design robots and invent supercomputers and artificial intelligence.</p><p>“Hey Lorcan, we’re missing you downstairs.” Max greets his older sister. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” I answered while I’m holding Ellie. “What’s up?”</p><p>“We wanted to see if you’re okay, you’ve been in your room for a long time.” Dawn said as she sits besides Lorcan.</p><p>“Yeah, I wanted to be alone and whatever.” I said to her siblings.</p><p>Just then, two of my best friends from New York walked in. Anya Diaz is my Mexican-American best friend. She’s the greatest I've ever had, she enjoys singing. And finally Kyle Pimiento, my African-American best friend, he loves rap music, making jokes, playing drums and of course, Anya.</p><p>“Jake, they’re in here!” Kyle said, that bumbling idiot, as Jake walked in.</p><p>“Hey babe, Jenny sent us up here to keep you company.” Jake greets me as he walked in. “What happened? Is everything alright?”</p><p>“I know, I’m just feeling pissed. It’s just I hate this town, I missed all my friends. I just want to go back to New York. Back in our old house.” I said.</p><p>“Where Laura-Belle’s grave is.” Dawn said in agreement. Laura-Belle was a destined hero in my family.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, guys.” I said.</p><p>My friends have always been there for me. Ever since what happened. Before the incident, I was the greatest supervillain known as Lady Purple. I used to cause destruction and now because of the accident, I’m thinking of retiring as a supervillain.</p><p>Dawn saw the door glowing and decided to open it.</p><p>“Dawn, what’s wrong?” I asked as she opened the door.</p><p>Dawn opened the door which is supposed to lead to my bathroom, but all we see is a huge light. It sucks us inside of the light to another world.</p><hr/><p>I woke up in a weird bedroom. When I got out of bed, I saw something shocking to me.</p><p>“Huh? Oh my gosh! My legs!” I said in shocked.</p><p>I know, right?! My legs have been turned into hooves. I couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“Mom?” Ellie asked as she feels groggy.</p><p>“E…Ellie? Is that you, honey?” I asked in fear.</p><p>“Yeah, mom. But, look at me!” Ellie said to her mother as she had turned into a thirteen year old girl. “I’m a teenager! What’s going on, mom?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t know where we are.” I answers. “Don’t worry, Ellie. Let’s find the others.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the Mane 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="bbcode-center">
  <p>
    <em>Chapter 2: Meeting the Mane 6</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Me and Ellie sneaked out of the room, We had to find out where the others are. Until, I've found the telescope. I look around the place until I saw the others being held captive at the small town called Ponyville.</p><p>"Ellie, we got to go there." Lorcan said, I gave Ellie the telescope the look where I'm pointing, and she's very shocked.</p><p>"No, not daddy." Ellie said in tears. "Mom, we have to rescue him and the others."</p><p>And so, I flew down to Ponyville by holding onto Ellie's arms.</p><hr/><p>Jake, Kyle, Anya, Max and Dawn were held captured by the Royal Guards and taken to their cells.</p><p>"Jake, do you think Lorcan and Ellie are alright?" Max asked my fiancee.</p><p>"I hope so, they'll try and find them. " Jake answers. "Ellie's your niece and she loves me and Lorcan. We hope that they're fine."</p><p>"Don't worry, Jake." Kyle said. "I can't believe that we got kidnapped by those flying horse thingies!"</p><p>"Actually Kyle, they're called Pegasus." Dawn said to Kyle. "They are a mythical winged divine horse, and one of the most recognized creatures in Greek mythology. "</p><p>"How did you know all that?" Anya asked my adopted younger sister in confusion and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I looked it up." Dawn answers.</p><p>"What are these horses with horns?" Jake asked her again.</p><p>"Unicorns. A legendary creature that has been described since antiquity as a beast with a single large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead." Dawn answers Jake's question.</p><p>One of the guards walked to my friends cell and grabbed them to tie them up. They are prepared for their execution, Princess Twilight Sparkle shares a glare at them. Just then, one of the portal opens and it shows a slim anthropomorphic hedgehog appeared out of the portal. It has blue fur that covers most of his body and peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso. He has green eyes. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog.</p><p>"Ah, Sonic!" The white unicorn in purple armor greets him. "Welcome, we see if you want to watch the execution."</p><p>"Thats right, you found those masked intruders." Sonic answers while smiling.</p><p>"Yep." Twilight said while smiling as she shows him, Jake, Kyle, Anya, Max and Dawn. Sonic was shocked that they're captured. He remembers them as his human friends.</p><p>"G...Guys?" Sonic asked in shocked, silently and quietly.</p><p>Jake, Kyle, Anya, Max, and Dawn hold their hands in fear. Sonic dashed towards them.</p><p>"What happened?! You're not those masked intruders." Sonic said.</p><p>"That's exactly the point, Sonic. Can you help us escape?" Jake asked.</p><p>"Don't worry. I will." Sonic answered while trying to rescue the others. He sees Me and Ellie flew down towards them as he uses his speed to free our friends before we crashed.</p><p>"Ow, you guys alright?" I asked the others.</p><p>"We're fine, babe." Jake answered.</p><p>"Good." Lorcan said as we get back up on our feet. I saw Sonic for the first time in five years. "Sonic! I haven't seen you in a while, buddy."</p><p>"Same, how that Chaos Emerald I gave you?" Sonic asked me.</p><p>"I kept holding onto it for safe keeping." I answered back to him. "But, what are you doing here? I thought you're gone home to your world."</p><p>"I did." Sonic said to me. "I lived over at Seaside Island, but since our adventures we had together, I've decided to return to Earth to find you. And I found you in this world."</p><p>"Wait a minute." Dawn said. "Sonic's right! We're in another earth! Let's called it Earth-1983, and the earth we're on is Earth-161."</p><p>"Wait a minute, Dawn, are you saying that there is actually a multiverse?" I asked. Twilight sees us talking. "Because I thought that was just theoretical. I mean that completely changes how we understand the initial singularity..."</p><p>"Mom, we've been seen." Ellie said in shocked.</p><p>"You guys are not the intruders, aren't you?" Twilight asked as she flew up towards us. "You guys are just visitors from another world?"</p><p>"Yes, we are." I answered to Twilight's question as I looked at those "intruders" appeared from out of nowhere. "Are they the ones?"</p><p>Twilights turns around and saw those masked intruders in shocked. She turns back to me. "Yeah!"</p><p>We summoned our weapons as we charged towards our enemies. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence saw us fighting the enemies, but most importantly, they saw me.</p><p>"Who's that blue haired girl?" Pinkie Pie asked. "She looks familiar."</p><p>"I don't know, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash answered about me. "She does looks like Laura-Belle."</p><p>"Laura-Belle? I wondered what happened to her." Twilight said about my sister.</p><p>"Now come on, Twi. We all know Laura-Belle was our dear friend, but maybe we can asked that gal." Applejack said and suggested to talk to me.</p><p>After we finished battling the Intruders, they've disintegrated into dust. We celebrated afterwards, and I've cheered up. Those "Intruders" are known as the Samanthians. You see, let me explain.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Months ago, before what happened to my face. I'm friends with this girl named Jodie. She was my best friends, and my next door neighbor. Along with Jake, Kyle, and Anya, we were inseparable. Until highschool starts, she becomes a cruel bully and went from being my friend to tormenting me for fun and popularity status.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One day, she had a boyfriend named Asher Bing, the popular singer. He was very drunk back then. I manage to get him sober up. When he did, he just kissed me and I slept with him. I realizes my mistake and confessed to Jake. He told me that it wasn't my fault and forgives me. Asher confessed to Jodie about that incident, she was really mad at me this time. She legally changed her name to Samantha Evil, and tried to kill me for revenge. So, I attempt to kill her to win this fight. But, Unfortunately, Jodie caught on to what I was intending to do, and she grabs my arm. With a look of hurt on my face, she keeps beaten me up at the old abandoned chemicle plant where, she tossed me into the vat of acid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that terrible day, Samantha became the powerful villain and lead her army known as The Samanthian Empire and plans to conquer the world. And as for me, I fell into depression, thinking about what am I going to do next.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Twilight, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence saw us celebrating for defeating our enemies, and decided to approaches us.</p><p>"Wait! I remember!" Pinkie said in shocked about me. "Guys, I remember now. Shes, uh, she's, um."</p><p>"Laura-Belle! You're Laura-Belle Darcy!" Rainbow Dash said by giving Pinkie an answers.</p><p>"Huh? My name's Lorcan." I said in confusion. Shining Armor sent the guards to capture us.</p><p>"Alright. For all we know, the intruders sent them." Shining Armor said. "You guys are under arrest."</p><p>"Laura-Belle!" The Crusaders said in joy and hugged me. I was confused.</p><p>"Now, hold on there, Apple Bloom. We don't know them." Applejack said.</p><p>"Come on, Applejack. They helped us dealing with them." Twilight said. "We can trust them."</p><p>"Twilight's right." Pinkie said. " Did you see how easily they took care of the intruders? I bet they're here to figure out why all our everypony in equestria have gone missing, and why Sonic came here through that portal, and all the weird stuff that's been going on."</p><p>"Oh boy." Fluttershy said.</p><p>"Pinkie Pie, don't be rude." Rarity said.</p><p>"So, you're not Laura-Belle?" Twilight asked me.</p><p>"Wait, you knew my twin sister?" I asked in shocked along with my siblings, my boyfriend, my friends, and my daughter.</p><p>"Yeah, she was a great friend of ours." Twilight answered while smiling. "Anyway, you guys sure did a number on those intruders."</p><p>"Those are called the Samanthians." Dawn explained. "We've been fighting them for vengence for what they did to our sister."</p><p>"It's true, they are prue evil." Max said to Twilight.</p><p>"Hmm... okay." Twilight said while smiling as Shining Armor and Cadence are shocked. "In that case, you're alright by me. If anyone's a friend of Sonic is a friend of ours. Welcome to Equestria. My name's Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship."</p><p>"Hi." I greet. "I'm Lorcan, Lorcan Darcy."</p><p>"Hey." Ellie greets while shaking Spike's hand. "I'm Lorcan and Jake's daughter, Ellie."</p><p>"Hi, I'm Spike. Twilight's number one assistant." Spike said while introducing herself.</p><p>"I'm Max Darcy, Lorcan's younger brother." Max said while introduced himself.</p><p>"I'm Dawn, Lorcan and Max's adopted younger sister." Dawn said while introducing herself.</p><p>"Jake Thompson, Lorcan's boyfriend." Jake said while introducing himself.</p><p>"Kyle Pimiento." Kyle said while introducing himself.</p><p>"And I'm Anya, Anya Diaz." Anya said while introducing herself.</p><p>"Well, howdy-doo, I'm Applejack." Applejack greets us while introducing herself.</p><p>"Um, welcome, you guys. My name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said to us while introducing herself.</p><p>"And my name's Rarity, I was hoping we finally get to meet Laura-Belle's twin sister." Rarity said to us after she introduced herself.</p><p>"Call me Rainbow Dash. It's an honor, your sister was a best." Rainbow Dash said to us about Laura-Belle.</p><p>"And I'm Pinkie Pie! Your sister was my best friend!" Pinkie Pie said to me. I never know Laura-Belle was friends with her. "She told me all about you, your amazing adventures, and your greatest battles. I wanted to be part of your next adventure so badly!"</p><p>"Shining Armor, should we arrest them?" One of the guards asked about arresting us.</p><p>"No, stand down." Shining Armor answered.</p><p>Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo waves at Ellie to come play with them for a while. Ellie looks up to me.</p><p>"Mom, do you think I can play with them?" Ellie asked me about go play with them for a while.</p><p>"Go ahead, Ellie-Belly. Go play for a while. They don't seem bad." I answered while smiling. Ellie smiles at me before go playing. I was thinking to myself. "So, they're all ponies. That explains our hooves."</p><p>"Lorcan, right?" Princess Cadence asked about my name. "You said that you've battled those intruders before. Tell us where and why."</p><p>"From our world, this is your Earth, dimension 1983. We're from Earth-161." I answered to Cadence's question.</p><p>"Okay. What matters is that you guys got them out of our way for a while. Didn't mean to interrogate you." Cadence said while smiling. "I'm Princess Cadence, ruler of the Crystal Empire, and this is my husband Shining Armor."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, sorry for attempt to execute your friends and siblings." Shining Armor said while apologising to me."</p><p>"It's okay, don't hurt them again." I said in forgiveness before I change the subject. "Hey, have the Samanthians been a problem around here?"</p><p>"No, they just showed up a little while ago." Twilight answered while smiling.</p><p>"Wait, those Samanthians appeared right after everypony vanished." Rainbow Dash said.</p><p>"Really?" Jake asked, and they nodded.</p><p>"You see, it wasn't always this lonely. Let me explain, six months ago, the magic of Equestria mysteriously begins to fail. The six of us, and Spike travel to Tartarus to check on Lord Tirek. Underneath the school, they discover that Cozy Glow has been using the school's magical artifacts to imprison Starlight and drain magic from Equestria, intent to rule it as the Empress of Friendship. Cozy was stopped by the other students, the princesses, Chancellor Neighsay, and the royal guards. Last week we woken up, and we were the only ponies left here. Nopony's heard from Celestia, Luna, Sunburst, or Discord." Twilight said while explaining her story about what happened. "We keep waiting for everypony to come home."</p><p>"You really care about them, do you?" I asked. Twilight smiles at me.</p><p>"Yeah. I was Celestia's faithful student." Twilight answers my question. I feel bad for what happened to them, so I've decided to help.</p><p>"All right. Let's start looking." I said. " Have you got any clues we can go on? Any other strange things that happened?"</p><p>"Since you brought it up, there's one thing." Twilight answered. "Shining, can you explain to them?"</p><p>"After everypony went missing, those "Samanthians" didn't come alone." Shining Armor explained to us. "They arrived with a human girl wearing armor and a black trench coat. She's the only human we've seen, outside you guys."</p><p>I was shocked what Shining Armor said and turns to them, who are also in shocked.</p><p>"It's Samantha Evil!" We all yelled in shocked.</p><p>"You guys know her?" Rainbow Dash asked.</p><p>"Yeah. She and I had a history together." I answered.</p><p>"Seems like you guys have a lot of enemies." Princess Cadence said.</p><p>"We may have a hunch what's causing all the weirdness. Would you guys mind if we handle this?" Dawn asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry. But we're not going to leave this to you." Twilight said. "If that girl had something to do with everypony vanishing, than she's our problem too. We've got to work together."</p><p>I was shocked that Twilight's proposing to team up with us. And I was thinking about that as well.</p><p>"Right." I said. "After all, Sonic. It's been a long time since you and I teamed up."</p><p>"I know." Sonic said in agreement. "So, where can we find Samantha?"</p><p>"That's easy." One of the guards said. "The latest reports place that girl in Manehatten, Sonic. At that new Super Mall."</p><p>"Then that's where we're going. We're taking a train. Not that far from here." Twilight said. "Do any of you guys know how to ride a train?"</p><p>"I do." Kyle answered. "I thought I can give it a try."</p><p>"Hold on, Twily. You seem pretty interest about going, but I think it'll be best if we stay." Shining Armor said to Twilight.</p><p>"Shining Armor, we've tried waiting. Look, if we go with the humans, we might find a clue." Twilight said to her brother. "Are you with me?"</p><p>Shining Armor smiles. "Of course. Okay, let's move out!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>